


Sleep

by orphan_account



Series: Slenderverse And Creepypasta [16]
Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: TT Five year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah Needs to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Authors Note: Written for the TT fifth anniversary.//

"The boardwalk is waiting, huh? Well it can wait another fucking thousand years, cause I ain't going. I ain't going, motherfucker! Suck my dick Confucius because you have been declined, bitch!"

Okay, so maybe he was losing it just a bit.

He's been sleepwalking. Not 'oh, I walked downstairs last night and fell asleep down there.' No. Sleepwalking. Doing things he doesn't remember. He's already suspected that it was that guy- fucking Firebrand who claims to be on his side but probably isn't. Or maybe he is! Who fucking knows!

He kept looking at it. 

'Run.'

Stupid fortunes. 

It sent fear through his body, though. Not fear, terror. But he didn't notice it much, because he's been so afraid and paranoid for five years now. It had been so long that he had forgotten what it was like to feel normal. He used to say that money could fix his problems, that he would just move away from here if he could and leave it all behind. And now he had the money, but realized that no matter what he did, he wasn't getting out of this anytime soon.

"Ruuuuun."

"Shut UP!" Noah yelled again, the journal mocking him once again, for what must have been the hundredth time that day.

He really wished it would just stop talking and fuck off.

But all logical thinking was escaping his head. He uploaded the Fortunes video and sat back in his chair, running a hand through his greasy, unkept hair.

"Sleepwalking."

He didn't even bother to tell it to kindly fuck off or to die. He was too tired.

So tired.

But he was afraid. If he slept gain, he would just sleepwalk. He would be out in the open, exposed, able to be taken. And he didn't want to give up yet, he couldn't. He was in it for the long run now, if you still counted it not already so.

But he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up.

"Go to sleeeeep, little Noah..." The journal cooed, loud enough for it to be heard clearly.

Noah stood up from his chair, walked over to the journal, and threw it harshly to the wall. He didn't say anything, or even change the expression on his face. He didn't have the energy for it. He didn't want to.

He walked to his computer and watched as the video was processing. Content that he finally got an update out and didn't feel so shitty about that, he walked the few feet to his bed and laid down on it.

"Just don't sleepwalk! Simple!" He whispered to himself. 

But as he fell into sleep, he heard shuffling in the corner of his room where he threw the journal.

xxx


End file.
